Bitter Roses
by Little Miss Molly
Summary: OneShot Mollestation After the race, Toros finds a wet little flower, just waiting to be plucked...


**Title:** Bitter Roses  
**Author:** Der Metzgermeister  
**Disclaimer:** Oban: Star Racers belongs to Sav! The World Productions and...whoever else  
**Summary: **After the race, Toros finds a wet little flower, just waiting to be plucked...**  
Rating: **T**  
Notes:**  
I have decided "mollestation" shall be the official term for any and all molesting of Eva. :D THIS TAKES PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER 'TREACHEROUS LIKE TOROS' PLZ :X  
I do believe myself and my friend Enkaia are going to become know as The Ones Who RAEP Teh Oban Fandom. XD Go read her Don WeixEva fic plz.

* * *

The rain fell like drops of ice, little bumps rising along the length of Eva's arms; she barely noticed their bite. There was a sweet warmth to her cheeks, accompanied by the shyest of smiles. Her eyes were fixed on the retreating back of the Nourasian prince.

_'Jordan was wrong about him.' _She thought with a sigh.. _'No way is Aikka in with the Crogs. He's just too nice...not to mention cute.' _She blushed even darker, and was suddenly glad that he wasn't standing right in front of her anymore. God, if only her heart would stop pounding!

_SPLOT!_

An unusually large drop of rain hitting her directly in the left eye brought Eva back from her lovesick reverie. She blinked; once, twice. It was wet, and it was late. She needed to get back to the Earth team's pit. Don Wei would—well, no, he wouldn't be worrying. He didn't worry; she doubted if he even had a heart. Jordan? Eh, who knows with him. Eva grumbled to herself; surely _someone_ was going to be missing her! And even if they weren't, it was wet and cold out here, and it simply wouldn't do for her to get sick.

"Well, look who I've found."

The chill that wracked her spine was so great that Eva visibly jerked; the same voice that had taunted her through the Arrow II's screen, reverberating in her thoughts all evening; now just behind her, waiting as she turned stiffly to him.

"Toros." Instinctively Eva took a step back, though the Crog colonel already stood several paces away. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was going to pay a visit to Prince Aikka, when I noticed the two of you standing here..._conversing_." His expression did not change. "I was not aware my young ally had sunk so low as to associate with the likes of you." Eva winced, not just from the insult; she didn't like the possessive way Toros referred to Aikka: "_my_ ally". Egomaniacal bastard. Toros continued, either unaware of her reaction or ignoring it all together.

"I do hope your craft can be repaired." His tone indicated the words were anything but sincere. "It would be such a tragedy if you were to be disqualified due to your accident today." Eva scoffed.

"_Accident_? You rammed us, and split us in half!" Toros' expression did not change; still he continued to ignore her, as though she had not spoken at all; like she was nothing more than an annoying bug stuck to the bottom of his foot.

"Tell me, what is the Earth team plotting? Sending one of your women to associate with Prince Aikka..." He scoffed. "Trying to persuade Nourasia into your allegiance through their crown prince's bed?"

It took a moment for the meaning of the Crog colonel's words to sink in.

Eva choked on air, her face flaring scarlet. "Wh-what! I'm not—"

"The loyalty of Nourasia belongs to the Crogs." Toros spoke over her, his glowing eyes narrowed to the point where they were just barely visible. "And Prince Aikka will answer _my_ call."

Eva glared up at Toros; she was growing steadily more uncomfortable, not to mention annoyed. Just who did this guy think he was, anyway? "You won, alright!" She snapped. "Isn't that good enough for you!"

For a moment, Toros just stared at her in absolute silence. He barely seemed even to _breathe_. Eva found herself retreating several more steps, and was ready to simply turn-tail and run for it when, at last, Toros spoke.

"No."

It was truly incredible how bone-chilling just one word could be.

The freezing rain pierced down through Eva's flesh, the cold going far beyond the surface. Toros' eyes were narrowed and locked on her; she swore he could read her thoughts.

"You should have withdrawn immediately upon learning you were to be my next opponent." He was moving forward now; slowly, one step at a time, but it was enough to make Eva brace herself for a run. "Instead, you dared to think you had a chance against me. Just like a human; so convinced of your superiority, refusing to bow before the Crogs." Eva glared.

"Hey, if you hadn't sliced my ship in half—"

"No one can resist the strength of the Crogs." His voice was still that deadly growl, never wavering once in pitch or tone; the effect was terrifying to Eva, more than she wanted to admit. "I showed you mercy today. You would do well to withdraw from the race right now." Eva bared her teeth.

"Get the fuck away from me, Toros!" Panic was rising in her mind; the same feeling of horrified realization she had felt during the earlier race was settling in: he didn't care; he would never care; he was a _monster_. But she didn't want to run away, that would only prove him right about her weakness; still, staying here was looking less and less like a good idea every second. Where was Aikka? He couldn't be so far away already, could he? There was an alliance between the Nourasians and the Crogs. Surely their prince could save her, right?

...right?

"What is the matter with you, human!" He was close; too close. She closed her eyes, trying to block him out; the glow from his eyes blared painfully against Eva's closed lids. "Do you just not _learn_? Did my lesson earlier do _nothing_ to wisen you? You are _nothing_ compared to me."

Toros' massive hands seized her wrists, and Eva shrieked as she was lifted entirely from the ground, twisting frantically in his grip, fighting down the urge to scream for help.. "Let me go!" Toros only tightened his grip, and Eva yelped in pain. Surely her wrists were crushed by now, or at the very least severely bruised; she was beginning to lose feeling in her fingers.

"I can slice you apart, just like I did your ship." He released her throbbing wrists, letting her drop to the ground. "And there's _nothing _you can do to stop me."

Heart hammering in her throat, Eva scrambled to get up; she didn't know where she would go, or what she would do once she got there, only that if she didn't escape she was going to lose far more than her life. But a massive hand caught her by the throat, forcing her onto her back on the wet grass, and all hope of escape fell like lead marbles in her gut.

"You like to believe you are invincible in your pathetic craft. But in the end you are nothing but a simple, pathetic human girl." The Crog colonel bent closer; all she could see were his cruel yellow eyes. "And once this race is won, all humans, all creatures shall know where they stand: _beneath the Crogs_!" His hand crushed down harder on her throat, and she let out a choked noise.

"G-get off me, you big, ugly—"

The Crog's free hand slammed into the ground near her face, silencing her.

"Humans should be taught their place." His grip on her throat tightened to a deadly pressure; she stared up at him in nothing short of terror. "Perhaps I should start with you."

Eva was now visibly shaking, heart pounding so hard she was sure it would break her ribs. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Her mind raced for some kind of deus ex machina.

_'Think, damnit, think!'_

Several years ago, one of the boys at her boarding school had trapped her in an empty classroom, pinning her down on a desk by her wrists. She hadn't known quite what he was doing—though she'd had a vague idea—but she hadn't like it. In a fit of desperation, she had kicked him with all her might in his "man bits"—as the school's health teacher had called them—the way she'd seen women in old movies do. It had done the trick: in almost an instant he had rolled off her, curled up in a ball, cursing and clutching his crotch in pain. If it had let her escape then...

_'Well, here goes nothing!'_

Baring her teeth, she bent her knee, and kicked the Crog colonel as hard as she could between his legs.

Now, granted, Crogs didn't have the same anatomical build as humans, making this a pretty meaningless gesture. However, like all creatures, they responded to being kicked, regardless of where; a response that, for Eva, was the one shot she had for escape.

She rolled in the muddy ground, hands sliding from Toros' grip, springing to her feet and tearing off across the soaked grass, the rubber of her soles squeaking noisily with each step; she could hear Toros behind her, chasing, _gaining_, or was it just the wind and the rain? She didn't know anymore; she even couldn't look back to check, for fear of seeing him behind her, staring with those cold yellow eyes.

She didn't stop running until she stood in the glow of the Earth Team's pit.

When Eva looked back, Toros was gone.


End file.
